


Exhaustion

by chickenstriptakesatrip



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstriptakesatrip/pseuds/chickenstriptakesatrip
Summary: After a long day of fighting ghosts, all Danny Fenton wants is some decent sleep





	Exhaustion

Danny Fenton was exhausted. 

The 14 year old was beyond overwhelmed by the responsibilities he had to take on. Ghost fighting, homework, navigating first girlfriend territory. It took a lot out of the ghost boy. 

“Busy night?” His mother asked as he came in through the doorway, heaving with fatigue.

“That’s an understatement.” He replied dryly. “I had to take down Skulker, Ember, AND Johnny 13.” 

And I still have Biology homework. He thought, internally groaning. 

“Are you alright?” His sister, Jazz, chimed in. She was apparently in the kitchen, more than likely finishing homework. She was finishing her senior year, and had stockpiled more homework than any other kid in her graduating class. 

“I’m fine,” he said, brushing some imaginary dirt off his jeans to avoid eye contact. Truthfully, he had gotten knocked around quite a bit this evening, and if it weren’t for Sam patching him up, he would’ve barely made it home. But he’d never admit it. 

“Okay,” Jazz replied, not convinced in the slightest. “How are Sam and Tucker, are they alright?” 

“They’re fine. Tucker got a cut on his arm, but other than that they’re safe.”

Danny sighed, grabbed his backpack from the stairs, and headed to his room. After all, he still had biology homework due tomorrow. 

The halfa vigorously worked away until he was done, then began getting ready for bed. 

And just like that, he was wide awake. 

“Of course.” He grumbled angrily. “I can’t ever get any decent sleep, Can I?” 

It was well past midnight, and the rest of his family was fast asleep. Except maybe Jazz, who was potentially still working away at homework in the kitchen downstairs. However, she was known to fall asleep during those times, and would more than likely be drifting off. 

Danny silently activated his ghost form, and phased through his window. He flew straight to his girlfriends house and tapped on her window. Predictably, she was wide awake, listening to music and sketching on a pad of paper. 

Sam Manson removed her headphones and motioned for Danny to come in. 

“What’re you doing up this late?” She asked him, padding her bed as an invitation to sit down next to her. 

“Couldn’t sleep. What’re you doing up this late?” He joked, knowing fully well she didn’t go to bed until well after 2. Danny always found that to be fascinating. How she could function was beyond him. 

She gave him a smile. However, it quickly went away as this evenings events dawned on her. “How are your bruises?” And asked, concern dripping on her face. 

“They hurt,” he admitted. “But I’ll manage. I’ve had worse.” 

Sam leaned in to kiss him. “Do you want to stay here tonight? I can try my best to help you get better, but I’m not the best at-“ 

“You’re great at helping me. And I’d love to.” He kissed her again, smiling slightly. 

Danny transformed back into his human half, which was fortunately ready for bed.

“I’m gonna change, I’ll be right back.” Sam removed herself from his arms, which he had tangled her up in upon sitting next to her. 

 

Once Sam had gotten ready for bed, she slid in next to Danny, who was reading s magazine she had left on her nightstand. 

She kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight, Danny.” 

“I love you.” He said to her, blushing softly. 

Sam’s words were caught in her throat. This was the first time he had ever said that to her. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
